mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Stevenson vs. Spencer Fisher
The two fighters exchanged words across the ring and then the first round began. Fisher was southpaw. Fisher landed an inside kick. Stevenson replied with one himself. Stevenson looked very relaxed. Four thirty-five. Stevenson landed an inside kick. Four fifteen remaining. Fisher landed a counter right hook as Stevenson came in. Four minutes as Fisher landed an inside kick. Stevenson came in with a left hook and ate a counter right for his troubles. Three thirty-five left. Fisher landed a body kick. Three fifteen as Fisher landed a leg kick. That scar tissue around the eyes of Fisher opened up. Three minutes as Fisher stuffed a double to the clinch. Fisher was bleeding into his eyes. Stevenson worked another double. Fisher was defending. Two thirty. The cut was above Fisher's right eye. Fisher stuffed that double, stuffed a single. Stevenson worked another double there haha. Two minutes. The crowd booed as Fisher kneed the body. That's a decent amount of blood. One thirty-five amidst more boos. The ref broke them up. Fisher landed an inside kick. One fifteen. Fisher landed an inside kick. They clinched, Stevenson broke with a left elbow to that eye. One minute. Joe smiled. Fisher landed an inside kick. Fisher stuffed a single to the clinch. Stevenson had the standing back and got a trip. He had the back. Thirty. He had no hooks yet. Explode, Spencer. Fifteen. Stevenson landed seven hard rights in under. Six more as the first round ended, they exchanged words again as the first round ended. 10-9 Stevenson, not the most exciting round. Fisher's corner wanted the jab. Apparently a thumb from a left hook caused the cut. The second round began and they touched gloves. Stevenson blocked a high kick, Fisher faked a flying knee. Fisher landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Stevenson landed a right hand. Fisher landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Fisher landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick. Four minutes. Stevenson caught a body kick, Fisher stuffed a single but Stevenson got another to guard. Fisher was probably saying 'god-damn it' to himself.. Three thirty. Fisher landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. Three fifteen. Fisher thought about an armbar. Stevenson landed a left elbow. Three minutes. Stevenson briefly dropped back for a leglock, got back on top in half-guard. Stevenson landed two big right elbows there. He mounted. Fisher regained half-guard with two thirty nicely. Stevenson landed three right elbows there and two more. A left hand. Two fifteen. 'Work to get up!' Two more elbows. Three more vicious elbows. Another. Two more. Two minutes. These are vicious elbows. Fisher was bleeding pretty bad again. Three more hard elbows. Another and two more. Hard elbows. Three more right elbows, same spot every time. One thirty-five. Another big right elbow. A trio of hard right hands and another there. Stevenson passed to side control. One fifteen. Stevenson had the crucifix. One minute. Stevenson landed eleven or twelve right elbows in the meantime and the ref stopped it.